


Eight Letters ¦ Ginoza

by jeneru



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeneru/pseuds/jeneru
Summary: If all it is is eight letters,Why is it so hard to say?





	Eight Letters ¦ Ginoza

He'll purposely avoid your gaze, albeit noting that small smile forming on your lips as he skims the hologram display - 

_\- the digits that mattered the most and that shade that is your`hue`_

You continue to stare from your side, purposely distracting him, the tip of your forefinger alternatively drawing circles and tapping the back of his free hand until he's finally done. The wall of data flickers and eventually fades, his eyes meeting yours in its wake. 

` "Still clear?`

You rather teased, despite knowing how it doesn't amuse him. 

`"All clear." `

And your then restless finger now finds itself stuck, along with the rest - helplessly intertwined with his. 

Your cheeky smirk. 

His frustrated sigh. 

Relief swiftly follows, whilst assurance absent, your presence at his door at such an ungodly hour was quickly forgiven the moment your lips touches his. 

`"You could have run the scan yourself.`

`"Where's the fun in doing it alone, love?" `

And just like the rest of those moments, focus abruptly leaves him, as he finds himself half stunned and half embarrassed at his inability to reciprocate your endearment.

If all it is is eight letters, Why is it so hard to say? 

You pull him out of his limbo and into your arms, a commitment at which he surrenders, his resolve fuelled anew.  


`"You will not lose me. I promise. "`

`"I'll die before that happens."`

**Author's Note:**

> i actually made something. posting this here in line with my somewhat return from hiautus from my DA account
> 
> Nobuchika Ginoza © Gen Urobuchi


End file.
